


my safe haven

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve been fucking for five minutes.” Derek scoffed. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. You know I don’t last very long.” </p><p>“I need to put a cock ring on you again, don’t I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	my safe haven

**Author's Note:**

> written for my cupcake [ Grace](http://www.crlsscolfer.tumblr.com), and partially for [ David](http://www.sadiabloslikeithot.tumblr.com)  
> because i can. 
> 
> terribly unbeta'ed and probably all over the place, but what can i say? i wrote this in the span of a few hours. i hope you enjoy! c:

“I want you to ride me.”

“I was already planning on doing that, Big Guy.” Stiles said, grinning, stripping of his shirt. He was sitting on top of Derek, who was not wearing any clothing. How Derek usually always ended up naked before him, Stiles will probably never know. It was probably all of the foreplay.

“Take your pants off.”

“Geesh, you’re very demanding today.”

“You like it.” Derek said, his hands rubbing circles all over Stiles’ visible hipbones. The pale skin darkening when his fingers rubbed hard enough. They were laying on their bed, Derek laying on the blankets, with Stiles straddling him.

“I do.” Stiles smiled, standing back up off of Derek to strip off his pants and boxers, throwing them to the side of the bed with Derek’s clothes.

Stiles grabbed the lube from the bedside table, popped the cap and squirted some on his fingers.

“Prepare yourself for me.” Derek groaned as he watched Stiles bend over on his hands and knees over Derek, one arm behind him, teasing the rim of his own hole. Stiles was still a little loose from the day before when Derek fucked him against the counter, but he would still need to be prepared.

Stiles’ pushed one of his fingers into his hole, feeling around the walls. “Mm,” Stiles moaned as his finger brushed against his sweet spot the first time. Pushing against that spot one more time, Stiles stilled atop Derek, grabbing the lube again, Stiles moved to the side so he could touch Derek’s cock.

“Ahh.” Stiles’ hands massaged Derek’s cock, rubbing the lube in.

“Enough.” Derek batted Stiles’ hands away.

Stiles used his hands on Derek’s chest to maneuver himself onto Derek’s dick. Stiles’ right hand held Derek’s cock against Stiles’ ass to gently nudge his entrance. Gripping Derek’s chest hard, Stiles slowly started to sink down on Derek’s cock. The head nudged at his rim and caught briefly before Derek had enough and pushed his cock all the way in by gripping Stiles’ pale hips. Stiles grunted at the pressure, it stung and Stiles pulled at Derek’s chest hair in retaliation.

“Fuck!” Derek hissed.

“It was too quick,” Stiles muttered lowly enough for Derek to hear.

“Sorry,” Derek replied in small puffs, his hands gripping Stiles’ asscheeks, pulling them apart, and smacking the cheeks until little pink welts adorned the pale skin.

Derek bucked his hips up into Stiles, his cock hitting Stiles’ prostate head on. Stiles’ moans made him hungry with lust, he loved the sounds Stiles made in the throes of passion.

Once Stiles started to set up a motion of rocking back down, his hands holding onto Derek’s chest for leverage, Derek held onto Stiles’ hips life a lifeline, tan fingers digging into flesh, hard as Stiles continued to bounce up and down. Moving his hips forward, and to the side so that Derek’s cock would keep hitting his prostate.

“I’m gonna come.”  Stiles moaned, throwing his head back.

“We’ve been fucking for five minutes.” Derek scoffed.

“It doesn’t matter. You know I don’t last very long.”

“I need to put a cock ring on you again, don’t I?”

Stiles huffed at that, “Maybe, next time you can.”

Stiles’ fingers rubbed absently at Derek’s nipples, pinching them and pulling them until Derek let out a hiss, bucking back up into Stiles’ heat.

“Do it! Come.” Derek moaned brokenly as Stiles’ ass clenched down on his cock.  

“Fuck." Stiles cried out, his release washing over him, come landing on his stomach and some on Derek’s chest. Stiles started to smear some of his come into Derek’s dark smattering of chest hair.

When Stiles came, Derek felt his release, right after. His eyes closing shut, at the feeling. He would never tire of coming inside Stiles.

"We need to take a shower." Derek groaned as Stiles stood up and wobbled on his feet, away from Derek. Derek’s cock slipping free of stiles’ ass, a trickle of come sliding down pale thighs. Derek just wanted to be in Stiles again.

"I’ll race you." Stiles grinned.

"You better run then." Derek smirked, smacking Stiles on the ass, Stiles eeped and then ran off to the shower, Derek following after him.

Oh, it was so on.

 ~*~

After they had taken a shower and Derek had decided that he wasn’t done with Stiles’ ass and fucked him hard against the tile wall, they had dried off and changed into pyjamas. Stiles had elected that they just wear boxers because they both get way too hot at night and end up spooning each other with the blankets off of them. They hadn’t decided what to eat for dinner, Stiles wanted pizza, but Derek insisted that they had it way too often. Stiles scoffed, you could never have too much pizza.

“Do you want to eat take-out chinese and watch Game of Thrones on the couch?” Stiles prompted, looking through several take-out menu’s.

“Is that what you want to do?”

“Well, yeah, but..I’m asking what you want to do to?” Stiles bit his lip, looking down at his hands.

“I want to do what you want to do.” Derek smiled, watching Stiles’ face light up from joy.

Derek enjoyed watching Game of Thrones with Stiles’ and eating take-out on the couch. Even though they did this on more than one occasion, he got to spend it with Stiles and that made it worth it. They didn’t really talk that much while they ate. They would cuddle afterwards, Derek’s arm wrapped around Stiles’ shoulder, massaging the skin there.

Stiles eyes started to droop from tiredness. Derek watched him lay back on his shoulder. Stiles was almost completely asleep. Before Stiles could fall down till his head was resting on Derek’s lap, Derek picked him up immediately in his arms, careful not to wake him, walking him to the other room where their bed was.

Stiles would sleep better in their bed, he always did. And if Derek could help it, he would make sure Stiles always slept better. Stiles hadn’t always been able to get good sleep because of all the fighting and nonstop Supernatural crap that always happened around them. After awhile though, that started to die down. They didn’t have quite as many Supernatural baddies running around trying to kill everyone and for that, Derek was grateful.

Stiles moaned as Derek set him down on the bed, his right hand absently scratching his happy trail. Derek smiled at this. Stiles looked so peaceful and it made him happy that Stiles felt that safe to let down his guard all the time. They really had come a long way since the day they met. Derek had been close several times to killing Stiles. He was never going to go through with it, that much Derek knew for certain.

Once Derek laid Stiles down, he left quietly to the living room to clean up all the take-out boxes. Shutting the TV off, remaking the couch, and putting the leftovers in the small fridge that Derek and Stiles had picked out together. Derek went back to their shared room, careful not to wake Stiles, he slipped into the bed. The last thing he remembered before he drifted off to sleep was Stiles whispering, “I thought you’d never come to bed. Love you,” before snuggling up to Derek, Stiles’ head resting on Derek’s chest.

Derek let a small smile slip onto his face before sleep overcame him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **edit:** i didn't have them kiss, because i forgot. lets just assume they kissed a couple times while sitting on the couch, mmk? 
> 
> i'm too lazy to add it in there, especially after several people have already read, added kudos and commented. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
